An Adventure to Remember
by Sarrrry92
Summary: /squeal to Jeff's gone crazy/ Matt and Jeff Hardy go look for Edge and Christian. Matt's trying his best not to go crazy. Christian thinks he found the love of his life. Edge's being ignored. Jeff's is the only one acting normal for a change.


Don't own anything.

check out my others few stories at my profile.

This is a squeal to Jeff's Gone Crazy.

* * *

"**What do you mean, you don't know where they are." **Vince McMahon shouted at the innocent looking Matt Hardy, who was sitting next to his brother Jeff Hardy in McMahon's office. Jeff of course wasn't paying attention to his boss's yelling, and was thinking about Skittles again.

Ever since last night, Vince McMahon had been outraged. Vince was having a nice peaceful night, and when his daughter called him to tell him what had happened. Vince had taken the next plane to go and fire Jeff Hardy.

However, even Vince McMahon could not overtake the innocent charm of Jeff Hardy and quickly changed the subject to the whereabouts of Edge/Adam and Christian/Jay.

"**Mr. McMahon, I already told you everything I know. Maybe you should ask Undertaker/Mark or Farroq/Ron or Kane/Glenn, they're the ones that saw them both together last. And if your worried about where Edge and Christian are, shouldn't you be worried about where KaiEnTai are as well" ** Matt Hardy replied.

Before McMahon could said anything, Jeff Hardy interrupted him "**Saw them at the hotel this morning before we left. For some reason, they called me, get this 'Master HardyNinja' I mean where in the hell did they came up with that?" **Jeff was laughing at himself, while Matt was giving his brother the 'if looks can kill' glare.

Vince McMahon spoke up "**Look, all I really care about is finding one of my top tag teams. I already asked Mark/Undertaker and everyone else that that was involved in this whole mess. And I have come to a decision, that I'm holding both of you responsible for finding Edge and Christian"**

**"What why?**

Vince McMahon sighed **"Because I'm the boss, and what I say goes. Now both of you get out and find those two idiots". "And also you have only 48 hours".**

Both Hardy's exited Vince McMahon office, along the way out of the building the Hardy's ran into Undertaker, Triple h/Paul, and Kane who told the young wrestlers that they are on their own.

Matt Hardy mumbled in his head as he and Jeff walked toward their car '_So, I try to be a good boyfriend, I try to be a good wrestler, and I try my best to be a good brother to my crazy little brother. But, in the end they always win not me. I mean I have an amazing girlfriend, my wrestling career is going good so far, but still I can't seem to handle my crazy brother. I MEAN SOMEONE IN LIFE CONTROL GOTTON HATE ME OR SOMETHING. I'm a good guy, I always try to help everyone. But something in my crazy life is wrong. I don't know what it is, but whatever my life is missing I just know that they stole it from me. I mean... wait a minute, who in the hell is they? I'm the responsible one here, I need to stay focused, Calm. And I need to call Lita/Amy..."_

As they walked toward their car, Jeff saw that his brother was talking to himself and decided to cheer Matt up "**Oh, come on Matt this is going to be fun. This will give us time to bond, it will be an adventure of two brothers finding two stroyline brothers" **Jeff admitted try to cheer up his brother was not working, because Matt was not giving him a reaction of any kind.

"**Look, Lets just go back to the arena, and trace dumb and dumber footsteps to see where they went"** That was the only response Matt give Jeff as the brothers entered the car and drove back to the arena.

* * *

Edge and Christian woke up from their slumber, as they remembered that he were on broad a ship.

Christian/Jay suggested "**You know, we should get out for the room to see if the ship reeks of awesomeness or not"**

**"Dude, you are so totally right" **Edge said as they both exited the room and into a dead-like hallway, and both Edge and Christian ignored that the look of the place was well dead.

"**Adam, whats wrong with this place?"**

"**I don't know but lets check the sun deck"**

As dumb and dumber made their way onto the sun deck, they were surprised to see that the place was very much alive. There was a pool, and other entertainments things all around the place. They were many people running around. Edge and Christian faces were priceless, Edge said " **See, I told you this place totally reeks of awesomeness".**

Christian was not paying attention to his stroyline brother, as he was checking out a hot brunette haired girl who was looking back at him with a smile "**Ya, Totally"**

Edge noticed that Christian wasn't listening "**Dude, are you listening to me?" **

Christian just waved his questions off and said "**Sure, I'm just going to ...ahh..." **Christian turned to face Edge "**Well, why don't you check the place out? and I'll just.. be over here" **Christian finished his line and fast walked toward the girl.

Edge just looked disappointed and said "**Not cool"**

* * *

Well, read and review. More to come.

This is a squeal so you may want to go read 'Jeff gone crazy' to find out how this happened.

thk..


End file.
